


Evelyn

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Call the Merlin [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Genderbending, Inspired by Call the Midwife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Evelyn meets a nice young mechanic when she goes to get her bike fixed
Relationships: Elyan (Merlin)/Original Character(s)
Series: Call the Merlin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111499
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Elyan Fest 2020





	Evelyn

Evelyn loved Poplar; it reminded her of home in the Lower Town of Camelot, with the poverty but also the strong sense of community. But while her work as a nurse and midwife was satisfying, she missed the smithy and the sense of accomplishment that came from forging a sword herself. It was no wonder, then, that she fell in love with a machinist.

Jack worked at the mechanics shop beside the bus station. They met when her bicycle broke during her rounds, the chain having snapped as she went over a pothole, and she brought it in to have it fixed.

"If I had the tools, I'm sure I could do it myself you know," she said as she watched him add a link to the chain and reattach them together. It seemed pretty simple, and the tools resembled the pliers Elyan had used in crafting mail armour back home.

"Well if your chain breaks again, come back here and I'll let you try it yourself with my tools," Jack replied. The offer caught Evelyn a little off guard; in only a few months of being a woman, she'd already gotten used to having her skills belittled and dismissed more often than not.

"Are you saying your repairs to it aren't permanent?" She demanded. "I'll be requesting my money back if your fix doesn't hold." As a craftsman herself, she was offended by the idea that his work would be sub-par. She never would have returned a reforged knife or tool if she thought it was defective.

"The chain will be just as strong as it was before," Jack reassured her. "But it did break before already, hence why you're here."

Evelyn felt her cheeks grow hot as she realized the sense of this, and wondered why she'd gotten so aggressive about it. "Oh. Right."

"If you wanted, I could bring my tools over to Nonnatus one day, maybe on your day off, and help you give all the bikes a tune-up?" He suggested. Evelyn was about to insist that wasn't necessary, that she could identify any problems herself, when he added, "And maybe I could take you out for lunch afterwards?" Abruptly she realized that he was asking her out on a date.

"A-alright," she stammered. Gwen had told her to expect men to flirt with her now, but so far that had consisted of random men just calling her pretty on the streets. She hadn't yet internalized the fact that she was a beautiful woman, and that that would be recognized and that she might actually have people be interested in her. Including people that she might be interested in as well. Jack seemed nice, and more than that, he seemed respectful. "Thursday is my day off, if that works for you."

"It does," Jack said. "It's a date, then." She had to rush off to continue her rounds after that, but all through the afternoon, she couldn't stop smiling.


End file.
